


Fairy Lights And Snowy Nights

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: Christmas at The Burrow is about to put Hermione through a sexual awakening that she never could have imagined.And it's all thanks to Charlie Weasley.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189
Collections: Charmione Hits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be a little Christmassy story and although it isn't the same Hermione and Charlie from Charlie Moves In there are a few nods to that story. Basically I wanted some Charmione Christmas Smut and I couldn't be bothered to write a long fic. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione couldn’t be sure but it felt like Charlie Weasley was flirting with her, she felt her cheeks flame as he caught her eye and winked. The table at The Burrow was always noisy, had she heard him right? All she’d been talking about was how difficult she found it to keep warm at night, her feet were always cold.

He had leant in a little close to her, so close she could smell his woodsy aftershave. “I never seem to have that trouble, don’t even bother with pyjamas most nights.”

At the words an image of Charlie naked in his bed sprang into her mind and she thought she might have sagged a little in her seat. Where this reaction came from she had no idea, warmth was spreading where she’d never felt warmth before. He wasn’t even Hermione's type; he was so big and burly, his freckled skin was littered with tattoos, his long hair was never tidy and he always had a slight arrogance that came with knowing just how good looking he was. Although it could be said she wasn’t even all that sure she had a type, no one else had ever made her feel like this and she was 19. 

She’d had a couple of innocent kisses with Krum and the one kiss she’d shared with Ron had been pleasant enough at the time, but she didn’t feel the need to repeat it. There was a lot to be done afterall, she didn’t have time for all that nonsense. Even now she’d never felt the urge to kiss anyone else and she’d never quite managed to summon enough enthusiasm to take care of herself. She’d tried a few times and found it all quite time consuming.

Watching Charlie Weasley now she was fairly certain she could make the effort again. She thought about trying to ignore the heat that travelled over her skin as dazzling blue eyes looked at her but she found that she didn’t really want to. She thought she might even like it. And he just kept on looking at her, as if he knew exactly how he was making her feel.

~~~

She couldn’t help but watch him, it was amazing no one else had noticed how often she was preoccupied with staring at Charlie. One morning he had come into the house through the back door, blasting the cosy kitchen with an icy breeze. In his big hands was a bunch of mistletoe. Hermione squirmed in her seat at the kitchen table.

“Oh good Charlie,” Molly said. “Will you hang it over there for me?” She waved her hand distractedly to the doorframe in between the hallway and the kitchen and turned back to supervise the spoon stirring of its own accord in the pot on the stove.

Charlie clutched his wand in one hand and the mistletoe in the other as he stretched up to attach the bough to the top of the wooden frame. Of course Hermione was still studying him as his arms stretched upward. It pulled his jumper higher revealing a large strip of the most incredibly toned stomach she had ever seen. Really, it was ridiculous. And she couldn’t look away.

If his smirk as he returned his hands to his sides was anything to go by he’d noticed her staring too.

She felt warmth fill her cheeks, yet again. What did normal people do when they felt like this? She decided to ignore it as best she could, for now at least, and got up from the kitchen table. “Any jobs you need doing Molly?”

She half listened as Molly rattled through the things that she had already done and the rest that needed doing. She snuck a glance at Charlie who had sat down at the old wooden table, a mug of tea in one hand. He was leaning back in his chair, watching her, a smile playing on his lips. 

~~~

Hermione seemed to have a knack of passing through the door topped with mistletoe whenever a red headed Weasley twin was in range. Three times since Charlie had put it up she’d found Fred or George stood under the foliage with her demanding a kiss. She would quickly peck them on the cheek and be on her way. 

She’d just extracted herself from another such encounter with George in which he had ran off singing, _I wish it could be Christmas Everyday_ when Charlie appeared, coming down the stairs just as she was about to go up them. 

“You’re getting a lot of action under that mistletoe,” he said, stopping on the bottom step and looking down at her.

“I would hardly call a peck on the cheek action,” Hermione replied, wondering if there was a way to stop the fluttering in her belly or if she should just get used to it now.

Instead of smiling as she’d thought he would Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh no?”

He stepped off the last step and walked forwards. She stepped back, caught up in his gaze until her back hit the front door. They were slightly hidden here, in the alcove around the door but she could hear voices still bustling around the house. It didn’t matter, with Charlie this close she realised a lot of things didn’t matter.

Charlie put one hand against the door, right at the side of her head and then leant forward. She felt his nose run a line from her jaw, ever so slowly upward. His breath tickled over her skin and as he reached her cheek his lips ever so softly kissed at a tiny spot. She was glad of the heavy door behind her holding her up because some peculiar sensation was spreading down her legs.

“Don’t think I’d let you off so easy if it was us under that mistletoe.” He said smoothly in her ear. 

And then he was gone, through the offending door and into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Hermione took a shaky breath and ran up the stairs. She wanted something from Charlie that she had never needed before, and it was a lot more than a peck on the cheek.

~~~

She spent the next day trying to plan out a stop under that damn mistletoe with Charlie. It wasn’t easy as ideally she needed the kitchen to be empty to be able to take full advantage of his earlier threat.

Because of her meandering in the doorway she was caught twice more by Fred; the last time Charlie was stood watching from by the large fired oven. The look he gave her was knowing and the kiss she let Fred place on her cheek was wholly unsatisfactory. 

~~~

The day before Christmas Eve everyone was planning on a trip to Diagon Alley to do some last minute shopping. Fred and George were already manning their shop but everyone else lined up by the fireplace to make their way there by floo. Charlie had said he’d come but he was busy rustling with a coat in the hallway while Ginny, Harry and then Ron went through. Hermione pretended to be tying a shoe lace on her brogues as Molly disappeared into the fire.

Before Arthur stepped into the large fire place she said “I’d best go the toilet before we leave, don’t wait for me I’ll catch you up.” Arthur smiled easily and disappeared in the green flames of floo.

She turned around, heart hammering, knowing he’d be there. He was. He learnt against the door frame, auburn curls loose around his face today, a pine green jumper stretched nicely over his muscles. When he saw her watching he raised an eye to the mistletoe and lifted an eyebrow, a challenge or invitation she wasn’t sure. 

It didn’t matter what it was, she wouldn’t say no to either. She marched straight up to him and kissed him. She knew immediately it was...wrong, something was wrong. Her lips were mashed against his but she’d come in with too much force and her teeth had stung her lip. She kept her lips there a moment longer, pushing even harder but this didn’t feel hot or sexy and he wasn’t moving, wasn’t he meant to move his lips against hers? She pulled back, confused. Charlie smiled slowly and she felt her frown deepen.

“Do you maybe want to try that again treasure? A little slower?”

Hermione repeated, “Slower?”

“Yeah, like this…” he brought his hands up to cup her face and lowered his lips to hers. Hermione noticed he’d tilted his head slightly as his lips came over hers in a brief, soft kiss. It was slow and sexy AND hot, everything hers hadn’t been. But Hermione Granger was nothing if not a quick study. She was determined to get this right.

She stood up on her tiptoes and let her body fall slightly against his. She leant her hands against his hard chest and did just as he had done, tilted her head and started to kiss him, slowly. She kissed him so slowly that she could feel everything. Her lips moved over his, feeling out his full lower lip. This felt nice, it was good. She felt his hands come up to rest at her hips and she realised one of her hands had snuck up from his chest and was now around his neck, tangled in his smooth curls. She kissed him full on the lips. The whole thing was very pleasing. She wasn’t sure what came next though. She leant back and looked at him, her eyes must have shown some question.

“Very good but there is more. That’s what you wanted to know yeah?” 

His words were low and rough and made her feel a bit floaty so she just nodded slowly at him.

His lips tilted a little at the corners. “You’re something else Hermione Granger.”

Before she could reply a hand left her waist and cupped her face again. She shut her eyes at his touch, waiting as he came closer. His lips touched hers softly but then his tongue traced along her lip and a flush spread all over her body. She tentatively opened her mouth to him and the kiss went from pleasing to absolutely delicious. Charlie had spread a large hand over the small of her back and used it to bring their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise at the way her body moulded to his. His kissing was making her feel breathless and light headed, their tongues danced together as if that was what they were made to do and she clung to him wondering how it was that Charlie Weasley had woke up this part of her that she’d just assumed she didn’t have. 

She had no idea how long they stood there, kissing under the mistletoe in a silent Weasley kitchen but eventually Charlie pulled back. She was relieved to see that he looked just as breathless as she did and his eyes sparkled desire into hers.

“The things I want to do to you treasure,” his voice rumbled through her.

Hermione could think of no response to that but her face was already grinning at him.

~~~

Christmas Eve morning was a busy one in the Weasley kitchen. Molly was already in full swing with Christmas dinner prep and was somehow also churning out bacon and egg butties for the masses. The table was full of Weasleys and Hermione caught Charlie’s eye just before she sat down. Something about his gaze made her insides clench, how did he do that? She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled then turned his attention back to the massive butty in front of him. The whole exchange took two seconds but it left Hermione feeling nearly as hot and bothered as she had under the mistletoe. She was longing for something; more kisses, his hands on her body, just more of Charlie...yes, she needed more of him.

All day there were jobs to be done and in between that Hermione kept darting off to try and wrap presents. She barely saw Charlie and began to wonder if he was avoiding her. Bill and Fleur arrived with Victoire and as the sky darkened the twins arrived having shut up their shop. They all gathered noisily around the kitchen eating cheese on toast for supper. Ginny was creating some kind of hot punch that smelled of apples and cinnamon and something sharp and warming. When Hermione took a sip she felt it relaxing her and gradually the kitchen emptied as they all moved into the living room, squashed onto armchairs and lounging on fluffy rugs under the glow of the Christmas tree. 

There were a couple of games of exploding snap on the go and Bill and Charlie started to tell stories of their childhood Christmas. Molly and Arthur smiled at their memories, and laughed out loud at the time Fred and George had enchanted the Christmas Tree to spin furiously everytime someone said the word turkey. 

Hermione felt more comfortable than she had in a while and she closed her eyes, listening to the chatter. 

~~~

Ginny had woken her as everyone went to bed. Well, she thought everyone had, there was no sign of Charlie so she assumed he’d already gone upstairs. Now she lay in Ginny’s room...alone. As usual as soon as the house quietened Ginny snuck off to find Harry, Morgana knew where they went as she couldn’t imagine they stayed in Ron’s room but Ginny never returned before the early dawn hours. Hermione huffed, she couldn’t sleep. The sleepiness she’d felt downstairs had passed. She felt restless like something was tickling in her belly making her whole body squirm. After another five minutes she could take no more and she threw back to covers. 

Hermione padded into the kitchen with her big fluffy slippers flip flopping onto the old stone floor. There was a slight glow from the Christmas tree in the corner so she didn’t bother turning the light on. She went over to the big cupboards to get a glass and turned the massive tap to fill it with water. She took a sip.

“Nice pyjamas.” A low voice came from somewhere behind her.

She spluttered into her glass, spinning around to see Charlie sat at the kitchen table, hidden in the shadows. 

Hermione put down the glass and wiped her now wet hand down the pyjamas. She’d bought them at Marks and Spencer a few weeks ago, they were a flannel two piece number that covered every inch of her and had cartoon reindeers dancing through snow all over.

“Thanks,” She responded, even though he could have been joking. Charlie was still fully dressed as if he’d been down here all night. “I thought you were in bed.”

“Nope,” he took a sip out of a bottle before him on the table. Okay so he wasn’t the most verbose person she’d ever met. 

“It’s just I didn’t see you before I went to bed.” She said simply.

“Did you miss me Hermione? Is that why you couldn’t sleep?” He drawled out the words and sat forward, leaning his tattooed forearms on the table. He seemed on edge tonight, different to how he had been under the mistletoe.

“I…” Hermione started then stopped, unsure of what she could say to that. 

He pushed back the old wooden chair so it scraped over the floor as he stood up. He came to stand in front of her, big and overwhelming in her personal space. She sucked in a breath and got a bit hit of the pine and wood scent that was all him and made her knees weaken even more.

“I’ve been curious about you Hermione...very curious. Something is happening here that I’m not sure should be. But ever since you kissed me…” She opened her mouth to say something to that but he spoke up again stopping her. “Don’t try and tell me you didn’t want to...that you don’t want to now.”

Hermione was sure she audibly gulped as her mouth went suddenly dry.

Charlie looked down at her, red strands escaping from the messy bun on top of his head. He rested a hand either side of her waist, holding onto the kitchen counter. It brought his face nearly level with her and his bright blue eyes gleamed in the gloom of the dark room. She did want him, she couldn’t deny it. She wanted his kisses more than she’d wanted anything before.

“You’ll have to ask me treasure, if you want it,” his voice was so low, so quiet.

She thought about it for a moment, just a moment, trying desperately to think of the reasons why she should say no. Sadly her short-circuited brain couldn’t come up with anything, there was absolutely no reason on earth she wanted to say no to this.

She breathed out the words, “Kiss me.”

He smiled seductively, as if he knew exactly the effect he had on her. His lips brushed hers and she felt the spark of desire that only he’d seemed able to light within her. This feeling was addictive. His body moved forward so all of his hardness was pressed deliciously against her. He tilted his head a little and teased her lips with his tongue, this time she knew what he wanted straight away and she opened to him allowing his deep and sensual kiss. He kissed her until her lips felt swollen and her fingers were cramped from where she’d been gripping onto the front of his jumper. It was glorious but the restlessness was still there though, squirming through her body.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Hermione gasped out, her words forming the protest her body couldn’t manage. “I mean not this exactly, I love the kissing but we’re in a house full of Weasleys.’” She snuck a glance at the Weasley clock just to double check the rest of the arrows were all pointed to in bed. Charlie’s arrow was vibrating around the ‘at home’ segment. 

“Sleeping Weasleys. Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Charlie said, thankfully showing no signs of stopping. “But maybe that’s half the fun eh?” 

One of his large hands scooped around her waist, teasing and playing at the waistband of her pyjamas. His touch left a trail of fire along her skin. He moved higher, his roughened fingertips travelling up. He watched her the whole time, his eves never leaving hers. Maybe he was waiting for her to stop him but he’d be waiting a long time. Hermione never imagined that someone else simply touching her could make her feel like this.

After what seemed like an age his fingers moved over the side of her breast. She held her breath, waiting for more. His thumb traced up the underside of her breast, following the curve up until it brushed over her nipple. Hermione’s whole body jolted and the breath she’d been holding rushed out. Charlie didn’t stop but he moved a large hand to her waist to steady her as he did it again, and again. She could feel her nipple puckering, and she arched up into him without really thinking why she was doing it. His thumb carried on teasing her and each time he stroked her a sensation flew down to her core. Something was started to happen, and she thought she might cry if he stopped. She could hear Charlie’s breath mingling with hers in the silence of the kitchen so she hoped he wasn’t quite ready to stop this yet either. The hand he’d had gripped at her waist had loosened and now played across the softness of her stomach. He pulled back the waistband of her pyjamas a little and traced a line across where the material had been.

His touch was killing her. Hermione knew what she wanted. With this new fire burning through her veins she saw no reason not to get it. In her head she blamed the mistletoe, and the winter punch, and those twinkling fairy lights that made everything warm and comfortable. She blamed it all happily and grasped Charlie’s wrist, pushing his hand into her pyjama bottoms, pointing him exactly to the spot where she most needed him to touch her. 

Charlie didn’t miss a beat and slid a large finger right in between her folds. Hermione realised she was wet, incredibly so and while she’d never quite managed to understand the mechanism of reaching her own orgasm she knew enough about anatomy to know that Charlie’s finger had instantly found her clitoris. 

This invasion felt nothing like her own clumsy fumblings in the dark, under the covers. No, it seemed as if Charlie knew her own body better than she did. The feeling that shot through her as he pressed slightly at the very centre of her thighs made her whole body shake. Her hands came up, gripping onto his enormous upper arms as he kept on, moving his finger between her legs, gliding over that sensitive spot and making her hips rise every time. Hermione was chasing that beautiful sensation in a way she had no idea her body was capable of. 

She’d been holding her breath again but it all escaped suddenly in a gust. “Oh my,” she managed to say and he laughed in response. 

“Okay?” he said with a smile still on his lips.

“Ah...ah...yesss,” Hermione managed to breath out but she couldn’t form any proper words. She wanted to tell him that she’d never felt anything like this and that she wasn’t sure she could actually complete what he was aiming for but that she’d rather sit down naked to Christmas dinner tomorrow than have him stop what he was doing. She didn’t know where to look. Everytime she glanced at his face he was watching her, eyes intense and eyebrows furrowed together. Was this normal? Could she ask him not to watch her? Probably not. 

He changed his movement and she found she didn’t care. His finger was circling around instead of going up and down and she let out a moan, a loud moan and instantly clamped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Don’t hold back on my account,” he said and his voice was hoarse like she’d never heard it before. “If you don’t want to be heard though…”

He kissed her, open mouthed. The hand that had been curled around her breast all this time came up to the back of her head, carefully holding her as he kissed her. She had no idea if all this touching was usual, as she had nothing to compare it to but before she could wonder about that she felt a warmth spread all over her along her spine and out to her toes. Another noise escaped her throat, swallowed by Charlie’s mouth over hers. 

Something was happening to her, her skin felt too tight. There was something inside her that seemed to be climbing up, higher and higher and it was becoming impossible to ignore. She didn’t know what to do with it, it felt like she had to do something. Lots of noises were escaping her now, whimpers and sighs as her body took over. Charlie covered them all as his tongue teased her own.

Her thighs had started to quiver as the feeling increased. Then the climbing inside of her halted for a magnificent moment, her whole body tensed just as wonderful pleasure took over and flooded her body for what seemed like an endless minute. She stopped kissing Charlie and threw her head back, letting out a silent gasp. Some part deep within her was still convulsing when Charlie kissed along her neck and slid his fingers back out her pyjama bottoms.

She felt shaky and giddy. She lowered her forehead onto Charlie’s shoulder and giggled, the sound escaping into the near empty room.

“Something funny?” he muttered and she heard a smile in his own voice.

“Not really funny,” She answered. “I just feel...kind of fluttery and that was...Charlie that felt…” she couldn’t think of the right word to describe what he’d done to her but the grin on her face surely told him that.

“Good?” he finished for her.

“Yes,” she said dreamily. “That was very good, very pleasing. Erm, don't you? I mean does something need to happen there?” Hermione started unsure of how to word this but she looked pointedly at his crotch. Something still looked pretty solid, stretching in his jeans and she was fairly certain most men didn’t come in their trousers without any touching.

“Nah treasure, you’re right, we really shouldn’t have. I just couldn’t help myself. And if you touch me now I’ll be slamming you into that counter before you can say Hungarian Horntail.” 

Despite the orgasm he’d just delivered and the fact she wasn’t entirely sure why slamming was such an erotic verb, the image his words conjured up made Hermione shiver. 

“And don’t look at me like that. I can sort this out myself.” He delivered that line with a wicked smile and again the image that brought into her mind nearly made Hermione moan, she bit her lip to stop the noise escaping. What was happening to her?

“Go on back to bed. Or Father Christmas won’t bring you any presents.” He gave her a wink and went back to chugging the bottle of ale he’d left on the table.

Hermione, a little unsure of what people did in these situations, scurried out of the room and darted up the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She was still breathing heavily and her heart was racing. She smiled at her reflection. She’d just had her first orgasm. Her body felt like it never had before. Half of her felt sated and half felt alive. She went back into Ginny’s room, still empty, and. as her eyes started to shut she thought of what Charlie might be doing now...downstairs, alone. She smiled a naughty little smile into the darkness and burrowed down into the covers.


	2. Chapter Two

It was Christmas morning and Hermione had been downstairs for hours, she was quite merry in everyone’s company and she was wearing her very own Weasley knitted jumper that had been left at the foot of her bed this morning. It was a deep navy blue with a blush pink H in the middle. She loved the Weasley jumpers they were always oversized and cosy.

Charlie got up later than everyone else, much later in fact and Molly had words with him in the kitchen before he came to sit by the tree in the living room. He didn’t look at Hermione but came in the room barely hiding a grimace and muttered, “Merry Christmas everyone.”

She tried not to watch him, to look for some sign of what had happened between them last night. Maybe she had done something wrong she mused. She’d never had an experience like that before, maybe she’d made too many noises and she’d left all her clothes on...but so had he, was that normal? And her hips, she hadn’t been able to keep them still. Did he even know she’d had an orgasm? Should she have said thank you after? She wished she knew more about these situations or had someone to ask. It was likely that it had just been a one off she supposed and her heart sank a little. Whatever had happened between them last night seemed to have done even more to fuel the fire she felt towards him. She could barely sit still in her seat thinking of how he touched her. All she wanted was more. 

~~~

While everyone was drowsy after a quite astoundingly large Christmas dinner, Hermione put on her coat and bobble hat and snuck quietly out of the front door to sit on the bench that sat just to the left of it. She cleared a patch of snow and added a warming charm to the wood before sitting down in the silent evening air. Charlie still hadn’t spoken to her and she hated how it was making her question the memory of something quite wonderful. She didn’t expect anything in particular from him but they could hardly avoid each other forever and all she wanted was a quick chat just to see if more of the same was on the cards. 

She felt better outside though; she must have needed some fresh air. She closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp air. 

She heard the latch go on the front door and the slight squeak as it swung to let someone out. She kept her eyes shut but she knew it would be Charlie. His big boots crunched through the snow towards her.

“I saw you come out here,” he said gruffly. Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. He hadn’t bothered with a coat or hat and he stood with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He looked serious and his hair was falling in his eyes. Even just looking at him made her insides clench. Hermione couldn’t take much more of this.

“Have you been ignoring me because of last night?” she blurted out unable to hold back the words that had been whizzing around her mind.

“Not exactly,” Charlie ventured and he ran a hand through his curls before he sat down next to her forcing her to shove up onto a cooler bit of bench.

“Did I do something wrong then? I’m not very experienced but I’m a fast learner and I’d rather know if something was amiss for any future sexual encounters.” 

Charlie chuckled. “Dear god witch, nothing was wrong with that.” His tone of voice put her mind at rest; she couldn’t imagine Charlie would lie to her. “I must admit though when I first saw you blush at me I didn’t meant for it to end up here...I didn’t know I would want you like I do. I mean it’s not everyday I find myself seducing a family friend in the kitchen of my childhood home. I felt bad this morning and thought I could put it behind us and then I saw you and I knew I couldn’t...but you’re much younger than me and...not as experienced, as you put it. And yet I still can’t bring myself to feel guilty about it, I’d do it again any chance you’d give me.” He sighed roughly, causing the air between them to steam. “I’m not sure that’s right Hermione.” 

It was probably the most he’d ever said to her. She could at least see where he was coming from now.

“Why though Charlie? We’re not hurting anyone, we’re both adults.”

“Hermione, are you a virgin?” he said, looking boldy at her.

“Yes. But I don’t really see what that has to do with anything.”

“That depends, you have to see where this is leading.”

“To sex?” Hermione questioned.

Charlie laughed. “Yeah...to sex as you so eloquently put it.”

“Does me being a virgin mean you’d rather not have sex with me?” Hermione asked, determined to just work on being honest in this whole exchange. 

Charlie laughed a little again, “Hermione...I want to have sex with you so bad I’ve pretty much thought of nothing else for the last four days. But this isn’t about what I want, this is up to you, do you want to have sex with me? Taking into account all of the above that is.”

She didn’t take in much after the ‘four days.’ And it turned out she didn’t have to answer as she’d found she’d already reached towards him and started kissing him.

“I’ll take that as a yes treasure?” Charlie muttered against her lips.

“Yes,” she breathed out.

~~~

“I think there must be something wrong with me that I really want you to keep that jumper on,” Charlie said. They’d made it up to his tiny attic room, shedding the outdoor layers of clothing along the way and adding all manner of privacy charms to the door.

He smoothly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and peeled them down her legs. He bent down and she held onto his shoulder as he removed them along with her thick knitted socks. The jumper really was too big, and covered all the main parts. He stayed on the floor, kneeling down and gave the jumper a quick tug, pulling it loose on one shoulder. The sleeve spilled down over her hand and Hermione looked down at her shoulder to see a large stretch of bare skin interrupted by her pale blue bra strap.

“That’s it,” he said with a crooked smile. “This is exactly what I’ve been picturing since I saw you this morning.” As he spoke he wrapped a hand around her ankle and ran it up her legs, warm, rough hands caressing the back of her thighs as he did. Her body was already coming alive for him, the memory of what he’d done to her last night still singing in her veins.

His hands found the curve of her bum and he pretty much covered the two round cheeks, giving her a squeeze before coming back down her thighs. 

“I didn’t think you’d even looked at me this morning,” Hermione said breathily.

“I’m always looking at you treasure,” Charlie murmured.

This man didn’t say much but when he did speak he always managed to say the right thing.

Before Hermione could think too much about what he’d said Charlie reached back under her jumper and started to slowly pull her knickers down her legs. He watched her face the whole time and Hermione was sure she must be flushed red from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her neck. She felt warm in between her legs and he had barely even touched her yet. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, or any part of her body really. He smiled at her as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. She was over thinking it. Just stop it Hermione.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing her body to relax.

Then Charlie unceremoniously shoved his face forward, right into her sex. Her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly, “Charlie! I don’t think you should….arghh.” She couldn't form words, something had touched her, down there and she thought she might fall down. Merlin, was that his tongue? How did it feel so damn good?

She leaned back a little, resting her shoulders against the wall for fear her knees would buckle and this sweet torture would stop.

He was licking her, over and over…and ever so slowly. She was struggling to catch her breath and she couldn’t think about what was happening. Everytime she wondered if this was something he really wanted to do a divine sensation would drive away all rational thought. 

Her legs were still together and she felt his hand run up the back of her calve again. Without any protest from her own limbs at all he quickly moved her leg up, bent her knee and flung it over his shoulder. She hissed out a sharp breath as this allowed him more access to her most intimate area. His hands returned to her backside to push her hips forward even more and a very deep moan escaped her lips. Gods why had no one told her how good this felt?

She could hear wet sounds coming from where he was lapping at her, half embarrassed she looked down and immediately felt her whole body tighten. How could the sight of one man turn her on so much? She could just see the top of his head, red curls tumbled everywhere as he moved against her. She reached out and gripped onto the curls and felt, _she felt_ , the vibrations of his groan right against her clit. She squealed as her hips pushed up against his mouth of their own accord. 

“I’m sorry Charlie, I didn’t mean…” she breathed out.

He pulled off her briefly to look up at her and she could see his face was wet, something spasmed deep inside her.

“Don’t fucking apologise, if you’re not grinding on my face in the next five minutes then I’m not doing it right,” his stern look was replaced with a cheeky grin and dove straight back in, returning to where left off, tongue pushing flat against her clit making her cry out. He shifted on his knees and then he rolled his tongue in circles.

“Oh Charlie...please...please…” she heard her own voice and had no idea what had come over her.

He teased the small bud with quick little licks now making her moan and gasp and plead with him again.

“Charlie...Charlie...oh god...oh god.” She couldn’t stop talking, she couldn’t stop saying his name.

She shut her eyes and gripped his hair even tighter. Something in her was unravelling and she felt it again, the way her body spiralled towards something. She had lost all control now and as her fingers wrapped into his curls she felt her hips bucking against his face, she was rubbing herself all over him just as he said she would. She couldn’t stop, his tongue on her was too much and it felt like she was about to... 

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.” His name wooshed through her teeth, and then she exploded.

“Oh god, Charlie!” She screamed, some part of her registered that she was being awfully loud but the other part of her was soaring somewhere out of her body. It lasted forever and she felt deep pleasure everywhere at once. If it wasn't for Charlie’s large hands still gripping onto her she was sure she’d have been sprawled on the floor by now. 

He was still placing careful kisses onto her by the time she had enough awareness to open her eyes. It tickled, oh it ticked too much, she pushed him away a little and he moved back, slowly taking her leg from off his shoulder he placed it gently in the floor.

He stayed on his knees in front of her, he was smiling. "I take it you haven’t done that before?”

“Hmmm...no. I haven’t done anything before though.”

“Nothing at all?”

“No, I’ve never really wanted to until this...and you.”

Charlie just looked at her. Then he slowly stood up and kissed her. She loved the way he kissed her, he took his time, as if it was just her and him in the whole world and everything else could fade away. His mouth left her lips and started to kiss down her neck, exploring her exposed shoulder, biting his way up and down her skin. Her spine tingled.

“Is this normal Charlie or are you just exceptionally good at this?” Hermione asked, she was still leaning back against the wall. He huffed out a breath against her neck and then pulled back to look at her.

“I can’t say I’ve had any complaints. Although I wouldn’t call this normal exactly, not for me anyway...it’s never been quite this, err, intense before.”

“Intense?” Hermione queried.

“Yeah. I dunno how to explain it but when you sleep with another person you obviously already fancy them and sex feels good but then sometimes there is more, like more magic between you or chemistry. Then it feels so much better but kind of intense too.”

“And that’s what we have? That’s why it’s so good, the magic?”

“I’m about to explode in my pants treasure and you haven’t even touched me so yeah I’d say we’re pretty good together!”

“Oh!” Hermione said looking at the large bulge in his jeans in wonder. “Well we had best do something about that then.”

Charlie’s gaze grew dark and he crossed his arms, quickly lifting his jumper over his head so he was stood shirtless in front of her. Hermione thought her mouth may be watering; her eyes could not look away. She gazed up and down; he was solid, firm everywhere with dark red hair covering his chest and trailing down to below his trousers. There were tattoos up and down his arms but his chest and stomach were clear, it was all just muscle. Her hands moved forward to touch him. She knew how it felt when he ran his hands over her skin so she slowly glided her hands over his chest, she reached his shoulders and trailed down his arms, her fingertips lightly grazing as she went down to his wrists then back up. This time she went down past his chest, over the ridges of her stomach and up to the waistband of his jeans. Then she looked at him, unsure of what to do next.

He kissed her softly, just a brush on the lips. “Do you want to do more?” he said huskily.

“Yes please,” she said. He took hold of her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. He undid the buckle of his belt and moved quickly to get out of his clothes. Hermione was aware now he was stood naked before her now but she daren’t look down just yet. She reached down for the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head, quickly undoing her bra and discarding that too. He looked at her and groaned, almost as if he was in pain and then dropped backwards on the bed. It meant she looked down there; she had to, it was right there, right in the middle of his powerful thighs.

She briefly wondered if her face was looking as shocked as she felt.

He was huge, and thick and so...well, erect she supposed. Merlin above what was she going to do with it!

She watched as his hand gripped his hard shaft and started to move up and down. She squirmed as she felt something tickle inside her at the sight of it. He watched her, pupils blown wide as he did it and that just made her feel something even more. She climbed on the big bed and kneeled in between his legs. He kept moving his hand on himself as Hermione watched, fascinated.

“Can I touch you?” she asked him.

He groaned in answer but nodded his head. She reached out for him and wrapped a hand around him. He felt so hot, she was surprised and it was soft, yet incredibly hard. She experimented and moved her hand up and down him, mimicking what he had done to himself. His hips moved, jumping up into her touch so she did it again reaching out with her other hand to touch the top of him. He looked so soft there and as she moved her fingers over it he hissed. She immediately let go.

“No, don’t, it’s good...fuck, don’t stop,” he pushed out the words through gritted teeth.

She moved up a little, making herself comfortable and started to touch him again, fingers swirling around his length until he swore and shut his eyes. She was starting to feel restless and a bit breathless herself when his hands moved, reached for her hips and holding on tight pulled her on top of him.

“Move up a bit treasure, it might be easier this way.”

She wriggled up him, her legs straddling his large thighs until she nearly right where her hands had been. 

“A bit more.” He said breathlessly. She moved up until she was resting her centre right on top of him...it felt, well it felt pretty damn good. He kept one hand on her hip and moved another up to her breast, slowly circling her nipple and then pinching lightly. Gods, it felt wonderful. He sat up suddenly and kissed her, right on her nipple. She moaned and her hips shifted on their own accord, rubbing up against him and setting off a load of other sensations.

“Oh!” she gasped.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I know.” His hand gripped on her hip pulling her forward and encouraging her to rub against him. It felt ridiculously wanton but at the same time felt so good Hermione didn’t really care. His lips stayed clamped around her nipple and she ground down on him over and over. Her breath was coming out faster and faster and she felt herself getting close to it all over again. He released her nipple with a quick lick and sat back on the bed.

“Fuck me, you look beautiful,” he said. Hermione could only make a garbled sound in response as he’d moved his fingers to her centre and started to push inside her. He stroked inside her slowly and she felt like she was melting on his hand, he pulled out and added another finger, pushing in further into her heat. Her hands made fists at her sides and she stared at the ceiling amazed at what she was feeling.

“Lift up a bit Hermione,” Charlie said, and she sat up on her knees. He grabbed hold of himself then pulled her again so she was resting right over the top of him. Her hands came down to rest on his massive chest.

“Okay, just lower yourself down, then you can stop if you need to,” he said gruffly.

Hermione could feel him, right at her entrance so she took a deep breath and moved down slowly on top of him. She wasn’t sure how this was meant to work but immediately her body spread for him and she could feel him inside her. Just a tiny bit and she could already tell it wasn’t nearly enough to set off what she needed.

His hands moved and fisted in the sheets at the side. He looked at her, “Hermione.” Her gaze snapped to him, “It will be fine, just move slow, I’m not going to move until you’re ready.”

She pushed down even further and saw Charlie bite down hard on his lip, his muscles were straining and his chest felt clammy. She leant forward putting even more weight on her hands. She could feel her core opening more for him but this slow pace was killing her, she had too much time to think and Charlie looked like he was about to pass out. She trusted that her body knew what to do. She shut her eyes and slammed her hips down, engulfing Charlie in one go.”

“Fuck!” he shouted, “Fuck, Hermione!” She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her wide eyed. She felt a bit of sting down there but now it was done. She felt okay, good even and now she could do this properly. She laughed at his shocked expression and wriggled her hips a little amazed that he fit inside her. Charlie grabbed her hips again. “You’re going to fucking kill me,” he growled at her as she lifted up off him, feeling his entire length moving out of her before she moved back down again.

“Is this right?” she breathed out.

“Y-y-y-es,” he stuttered. “But just so you know, anything that feels good and you’re happy to do is pretty much always right so don’t think about it too muchhhhhh – ahhh – fuck.”

She started moving differently at that, something inside her felt good and she found that if she rocked back and forth a little it felt even better. Oh yes, it felt really rather good. She gasped as Charlie moved underneath her rolling up into her and making her legs tremble. She rolled her hips slowly on top of him and laughed breathlessly as he groaned loudly. This was fun.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best position to do first,” Charlie said, then swore again as she rocked her hips forward.

“First...you mean there will be more positions?”

“Not this time at the rate you’re going but yes...there will be much more for us treasure,” he groaned again and pulled her right back down so he was buried deep inside her. She watched as he licked his thumb and brought it back in between her legs. He stroked at her gently and it felt totally different to before, with him inside her stretching her wide his fingers just added to the feeling. Warmth spread out from her centre and she started to rock her hips without thinking about it. She leant forward, her hair billowing out over his chest as she focused on the feeling. It felt like nothing else.

“Charlie...oh...please...oh god...please,” and she started to come apart again, she moaned out loudly then sat up straight bouncing on him as she rode out the orgasm. As soon as she was done he let go and pushed up into her, as deep as he possibly could. She held on and he shouted out her name as his orgasm ripped through him. She had never felt so much at once. What a wondrous thing it was to see so much passion in another person, to know that she had done this to him. She felt rather pleased with herself actually.

Charlie reached out to her, pulling her down and wrapping his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for a moment until their breathing started to slow down. Charlie rolled her to the side of him and kissed her, long and slow. She wrapped a leg over his hip and pulled him closer to her.

“Hermione Granger,” he pulled back to look at her. “I almost can’t quite believe the things we’ve just done.”

Hermione laughed, neither could she. “So when you said there would be more?”

“There will be so much more treasure, I am definitely not letting you go,” he whispered the words into her ear before he rolled over her and kissed her senseless, again.

She realised she’d been terribly naive. Sex was about so much more than something physical. This had been a connection between two people that needed to be experienced and when she looked at him it was about so much more than amazing sex, it was about a feeling that she had somewhere deep within her. It had meant she innately trusted him enough to do all these wonderful things with. And that spark of magic between them is what had been missing from every other person she’d met. Somehow she’d been lucky enough to find it with Charlie Weasley and now she had it she wasn’t too keen to do without it.

~~~

  
  
Hermione said her goodbyes to the group of Weasleys stood in the kitchen. It had been quite the Christmas break! She was leaving The Burrow a whole different Hermione to the one who walked in nearly a week ago. Charlie had already left earlier that day but he’d given her a particularly excellent goodbye last night so she wasn’t too bothered he wasn’t there.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay another night?” Molly said as she pulled Hermione to her in a squashy hug. “We’ve plenty of room and food, just look at you my girl, you could do with one more hot meal.”

“Don’t be daft Mum,” Ginny interrupted before Hermione could answer. “Hermione is back to work tomorrow, she could never be persuaded to miss that.”

“Oh I’ve put off my return to work.” Hermione said, ignoring Ginny’s look of shock. “Actually I’m delaying work indefinitely. I fancy a bit of travelling. I hear Romania is nice this time of year.” 

And before anyone could say anything she stepped out the door and apparated with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
